Nothing Will Happen
by DarkRosePetals
Summary: Sasuke is just an old childhood friend. Nothing was going to happen between us will it...right?
1. New Friends and Old Friends

Nothing Will Happen

I don't own Naruto sadly

Sakura: Oh not this again

DarkRosePetals: What?

Sasuke: Your goanna cry because you don't own Naruto

Sakura: And try to kill Sasuke for begin rude

DarkRosePetals: *Sniffles* Shut up fine go on with the story

I sighed hearing the alarm clock. RING RING RING SMASH! I looked at my now disabled clock and yawned.

Waking up I stretched out my arm's and legs falling on the ground."Ughh i don't wanna move" she said. Wobbly standing up I made my way to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and striped out of my clothes. Turning on the water making sure it was the right heat mixed with cold

Using my kiwi and strawberry shampoo and conditioner, while using my rose scented body wash to wash my body from dirt.

After the shower I got out and wrapped the fluffy pink towel around me. Walking towards my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

I dried off and put on my black and purple lace bra, with my hot pink and black lace panties that some what match it.

I put on my neon yellow short sleeve off the shoulder shirt. The short sleeve reached my mid arm, the shirt hugged my curves. The sleeves didn't flare i don't roll that way haha "roll" that a funny word.

Also it had hello kitty in the middle with a school uniform saying "I need to add style". Giggling at the thought of some people who really do need style.

Slipping on my black ripped skinny jeans and my zebra converse, while getting my neon pink jacket. Grabbing my phone and ipod touch throwing it into my shoulder bag.

I put on my black eyeliner and black eye sliver eye shadow. Grabbing my sliver shoulder bag with different design on it and left for school.

Damn it I did it again I forgot to say who I am. Am Sakura Haruno, and am 17 going to my new school.

I live with my mother who's out of town for a business trip. Were're rich so I have my own car to go to school.

My father left us when I was born scared. That son off an bitch damn basterd. Sorry please forgive me of my langue if your offend by it.

So now I hate my father for leaving my mother alone. I love my mother with all my heart and would do anything for her.

Parking in front of the school, I stepped out and looked at the school. I had to say it was one huge school.

No, am not goanna saying loudly WHOA THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!

I walked in the school as my gazed around the school. I looked at the sigh that said OFFICE, and walked toward it. I guess I was lucky since it was close to the school's entrance.

Opening the door, I saw a woman with short black hair typing on a computer. I walked up to her, I guess she noticed me when she stopped and smiled at me.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked in a way to sweet tone. "Oh am new her I need my schedule" I asked.

"Oh okay well here you go" She handed me and schedule as, I thanked her and left.

Scanning over my schedule, my first class is Kakashi for reading in room 104. This was in front of me which freaked me out.

I walked in ducking a paper ball and a few spit balls. I knew since I got here easy it won't be easy when I start class.

I took out my ipod touch and put in my ear phones. I found song "There for you" by flyleaf the rock version and turned it on. I turned up the volume so I couldn't hear other people around.

I took a seat and looked at the time. It was 8:25 the teacher was 25 minutes late for class. Then the teacher just walked in like it was nothing.

"Hey class sorry I was late I was helping a old lady a-""LIAR" A blonde with ocean blue eyes yelled.

*Sweatdrop* "Okay now that's over with we have a new student please come up and introduce yourself" Kakashi said.

I sighed walking to the front of the class. "Hi am Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural pink I like music, singing, drawing and hanging out and pocky. I dislike arrogant people and means people" I said.

"Alright dose anyone have any questions for Sakura?" Kakashi asked. One boy raised his and yelled

"Are you single because you're hot!" Another boy yelled "No go out with me!" And then they all started to yell.

"Okay enough that's it am goanna read do whatever you want "He said seating in his seat reading a wait…what a porn book wow.

I took my seat to see a blonde with sky blue eyes and a big grin on her face.

"Hi am Ino and this is TenTen Hinata and Temari" Ino said pointing to a girl with brown hair in two buns with chocolate brown eyes.

Then a girl with raven long waist length and snow white eyes. Lastly a girl with dirty blonde tied in four spiky tails and forest green eyes.

I smiled and looked at them" Hey nice to meet you guys" I said. The bell rang as I grabbed my stuff as they motioned me to follow them. I walked over to them as we went though the hallway chatting.

(Time skip lunch)

"Hurry up Forehead you move slower than my fucking grandma!" Ino exclaimed. "Come the fuck down Ino-pig I'll be right there "I yelled.

Only in a few periods me and Ino became best friends with nicknames.

Then I bumped into a wall like chest. I landed on my butt and looked up and saw my child hood friend" S-s-sasuke?"

DarkRosePetals: Oh cliff hanger! What will happen next

Sakura: I actually like this story

DarkRosePetals: What do you mean *Sniffles*

Sakura: Oh ummm nothing

DarkRosePetals: *Cries* ahhhh you don't like my other stories

Sakura: No that not turn am sorry oh dang it *Hugs and pats my back* Please R&R to make her feel better


	2. Old Friends or Maybe More?

Nothing Will Happen

I don't own Naruto

DarkRosePetals: Yay new chapy!

Sakura: Hmmmm

DarkRosePetals: What!

Sakura: How many mosnter did you have ?

DarkRosePetals: Ummm maybe 50 or 60 hehe

Sakura: O.o oh shit! lock her up!

Saskue: *Chases me*

DarkRosePetals: I wanna be free i say free!*runs away*

Sakura: On with the stroy!

He looked at me with him never ending midnight eyes. I snapped out of it when he offered me his hand. "S-s-Sasuke is that you?" I asked looking at him.

He had the same face structure but lost the baby fat on his cheeks. His hair was raven with a chicken ass hair style and his midnight eyes. "Hn, hey Sakura" Sasuke said. Yep, that's him only Sasuke would do that.

I smiled wildly and hugged him with all my might. He smirked and hugged me back softly.

Once we were do all the girls where gasping at us, I looked confused. Ino ran to me and dragged me away saying.

"We need her right now Sasuke bye!" Right then, I disappeared behide the double doors to the cafeteria. He stood there looking confused and just walked away.

I looked at Ino if she had gone mad as I stood up. "You knew or know Sasuke and didn't tell us !" They yelled in my ear.

"Okay first ow and second I didn't know it was a big ass big deal" I said holding my ears.

"Yeah Teddy Bear it kind is his fan girl karin a whore,slut bitch with come after you" TenTen said. "Oh not you too Panda-chan" I said looking at her with shocked filled eyes.

Hinata and Temari just shook there head in agreement. "S-s-sakura-chan h-h-h-he is v-v-very popular" Hinata said well more like stuttered out.

"Yeah Hinata's right his fan girls are crazy when it comes to him so be careful Teddy Bear and if karin tries to hurt you i'll kick her ass" Temari said making a fist. I smiled at them thinking about how much they cared for me.

"Thanks guys I'll be fine. If I have to fight this bitch ass karin you guys talk of i will kick her ass and besides I got my friends anyway" I said as they all awed at me.

They all hugged me with their might. "Awww forehead you know we always got your back" Ino said.

"Thanks guys but I can't breath" I said turning blue. They all let go me giggling. After our cheesy moment we got our lunches and went to out tables.

There were five boys at the table. One of then was Sasuke so I knew him. There was the blonde who yelled in my math class. Then One with long brown hair in a loose ponytail and snow white eyes like Hinata's.

I had to ask her later about if the are related in some sort of way. Then one with spiky brown hair with two red paint marks on both sides of his cheeks. Lastly one with a pineapple head and was sleeping.

*Sweatdrop* Wow that's one lazy guy then. "Hi! Am Naruto nice to meet you?" he yelled in my face oh, his breath smelled like ramen. "This is Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru the lazy one." Naruto said. "Oh nice to meet you and I already know Sasuke" I said.

"WHAT! You knew Sasuke-teme?" He yelled. "Hn, Shut up Dope" Sasuke said. "What did you say Teme?" Naruto yelled!

"Dope"

"Teme!"

"Idiot"

"Ice queen!"

"Dumb"

"Ice cube!"

"Small brain"

"TEME!"

"DOPE!"

"BASTERD"

"DUMBASS"

"Shut up!" I yelled. They stop as Naruto mumble "He started it" I sighed as Kiba smiled. "Hey names Kiba"

He said "Nice to meet you umm why is there to red marks on your cheek?" I asked. Every gasped at me. I looked confused. "Teddy Bear no ever asks that question" TenTen said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know heheh" I said nervously. "Nahh its fine there a secret" He said winking. (O.o awkward)

"Anyway Sakura you're the victim bitch now stay still" Ino said looking at me in a sinister way. I slowly got up and backed up as the girls got up and walked forward. "Hey umm am just goanna run okay that fine alright bye!"

I said running as they came after me. "Come back here Teddy Bear i just wanna play!" TenTen said running faster. "Don't worry Sakura-chan we won't hurt you" Hinata said evilly.

My eyes went wide eyed, when Hinata didn't stutter she was so evil. I was tackled by Hinata as I looked at her with fear. They started to pull me away "No someone help me please!" I said as people started at us. "What the hell don't just stand there like dumb fucks help!" i yelled at I was suddenly I was in black.

Sasuke Pov:

I was looking around for Sakura when lunch was over. It was weird how they disappeared when Sakura ran away.

I was walking when suddenly I was tackled by Naruto. "Hn, Dope get the hell off of me" I said plainly. He smiled big and the other guys came out.

"What a drag sorry Sasuke we can't Ino wanted us to do this trouble some women" Shikamaru said lazily. Neji just smirked at me which made me mad. "Nigh Night you damn Uchiha "He said as I faded to black.

Normal Pov:

"Ughhh my head" Sasuke said holding the side of his head. I looked up and say Sakura blushing.

I looked confused and she gave me a glare that meant she was pissed off, but alos meant that she was...scared?

"Umm S-Sasuke I don't know why where in here but Ino just dragged me in here." Sakura said. I loved the way her lips moved so pink and plum so kissable. I have been in love with sakura since we where kids and always wanted to protect her

_FlashBack_

_A little seven year girl old was playing out back in a cherry blossom filed. Her pink hair was in two little pony tails and her white sundress._

_There was a little bot sitting under the tree catching little cherry blossoms. His hair was raven and stuck out like a chiccken's butt._

_She giggled and sat by sasuke" Sasuke-kun why do you look so down?" She asked looking at him with her big emeradle green eyes._

_"Sakura-can a-am moving" he said looking away with sorrow in his eyes. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly. _

_"B-b-but s-s-sasuke-kun you c-c-can't g-g-go i'll miss you" She said as now salty tears run down her red puffy cheeks._

_"Don't worry sakura -chan i'll vistit you and i promise that i will never forget you" Sasuke said smiling widely at her._

_"Y-y-you promise sasuke-kun" Sakura said wiping away her tears. "Mhm i promise" Sasuke said. She smiled brightly and nodded._

_"Okay Sasuke-kun don't forget our promise!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Its not my fault i was dragged her too." Sasuke said. Looking around he tried to open the door and sighed. "Its locked...i'm going to kill Naruto for this" He said

The space was small wand hard to move around in. Seeing Sasuke move i tried to until we ended up smashing into to each other and he fell on top of me.

"God your heavy!" I squealed. "Hn" He said. WE just stayed like that which was kinda of weird. Until i felt his hot breath against my face.

I didn't understand what was happening until his lips met mine. My eyes slightly widen back my reaction came to kissing back.

His tongue traced my bottom lip making me moan softly against his. My mouth parted as his tongue entered my mouth. His tongue traced and licked every inch of my mouth tasting every bit of me.

We fought for dominance and in the end he won. That's until the door clicked open, our heads snapped towards it.

"Whoa never thought you guys get together"

DarkRosePetals: Ohhh my gosh cilfhanger!

Sakura: Oh man stop doing cilfhangers!

Sasuke" *smriks* i like the way this is goign don't you Sakura?*pulls her into his lap*

Sakura: *Blushes* Shut up!

DarkRosePetals: Awww love but now for L form death note!

L: Hey

DarkRosePetals: I love you L!

L: Awww i love you too

DarkRosePetals: OMG!*fanits*

Sasuke&Sakura: O.o

L: Oh well R&R!


End file.
